


out of control

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [6]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: I had fun writing this, I swear, M/M, and i don't really know how to tag, binwoo is cute, i happily obliged, rated for language, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: It was a good thing Bin and Eunwoo never really had those kinds of fights. They were probably the most level-headed couple among their group.That's what they thought.main: binwoo





	out of control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wujujusnji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wujujusnji/gifts).



> request from wujujusnji
> 
> eyy, can i request binu (ft. doyeon and seongwu)  
> basically, it's just the two of them being jealous at each other—bin being jealous of doyeon, and eunwoo being jealous of seongwu.  
> since bin is going to work with seongwu and they've been spending more time with each other, i figured that eunwoo could be jealous.  
> then doyeon comes to the picture—she asks for eunwoo's help regarding a drama (you can use doyeon's recent drama: "short") and when bin walks in and hears eunwoo saying: "will you go out with me?" to doyeon, he assumes that eunwoo's cheating on him.  
> and then they fight over it and bin cries. eunwoo comforts him.  
> please add a LOT OF FLUFF. THANK YOU! :)

"IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH ME YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SO!"

 

Bin winced as Sanha's scream pierced the air.

 

"WHY ARE YOU PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH?!"

 

Bin could see Eunwoo, sat across from him, give him a look as they both listened to Rocky shouting back at the maknae. Bin swore those two had the most childish fights in the entire universe, maybe second only to MJ and Jin Jin (but then again, the eldest two rarely 'fought', more like squabbled, unlike the two youngest). He shook his head and tried to concentrate on the chess game he and Eunwoo were playing. It was a good thing he and Eunwoo never really had those kinds of fights. They were probably the most level-headed couple among their group.

 

"IF YOU HAD PLANS WITH SOME OTHER PEOPLE, YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID I WOULD GLADLY LEAVE YOU ALONE!" And a door slam was followed.

 

Bin lifted his head to see a frustrated Rocky approaching them, sitting beside Eunwoo who lifted his arm to drape over the boy.

 

"What was it this time?" Eunwoo asked, as he exchanged looks with Bin, who was trying to stifle his laughter. To think that the maknaes were probably the most affectionate couple among all of them, but they were the ones who 'fought' more often (might be teenage angst, but hey, everyone went through that).

 

"Sanha wanted to go out on a date–"

 

"So what's the problem, you didn't want to?" Bin interjected and recoiled at the look Rocky gave him. He raised his hands in surrender.

 

"Of course I do! It's just I forgot I already made plans with Chani last week to play billiards, and this was his only time off and mine too." Rocky explained, his hands flying in the air, his frustration clearly on his face. "Before you rudely interrupted, I had sad yes to Sanha because who the fuck doesn't want to go on a date with their cuteass boyfriend?"

 

"Language," Eunwoo piped up.

 

Rocky nodded his head in apology, and continued speaking, "So I told him I had to reschedule our date, which made him kinda sad and he seemed to accept it, but when I explained why, he went ballistic! Like what the f–" Eunwoo cleared his throat and Rocky changed his words, "hell?! Like seriously, I didn't even know what happened after, we just started yelling and then he went off and locked himself in our room."

 

Rocky slumped against Eunwoo, clearly defeated by his tall fairy boyfriend. "Hyung, I don't know what to do." Bin smirked and Eunwoo returned it.

 

Bin abandoned his turn to look directly at Rocky, "Rocky-ya, don't you get it?"

 

"Get what?"

 

"Sanha's jealous." Eunwoo finished Bin's thought for him, and Bin nodded as Rocky's mouth went, "Oh."

 

"He's jealous...of me?"

 

Bin face-palmed, "Stupid! He's jealous that you're going out with Chani!"

 

"Oh," was again what Rocky went with.

 

"You didn't hear it from me, but Sanha has always been jealous of the way you always seem to pick Chani over him–"

 

"I do not!" Rocky yelped, sitting up and glaring at Eunwoo.

 

Eunwoo shrugged, "It's true. He'd come to me and whine about it, but that was before you guys got together, I didn't know he still felt that way, judging from his reaction earlier."

 

"What else did he say? I would never choose Chani over him! Chani may be my long time friend, but Sanha is like the love of my life."

 

Bin sighed, "We know that and I'm sure Sanha does too, but jealousy can switch a person's mind so quick."

 

"Also, remember bowling?" Eunwoo asked as he turned to face Rocky fully.

 

"Yeah, so what–" Rocky paused then his eyes widened and he turned to look at Bin and Eunwoo.

 

Eunwoo nodded. "Exactly. And camping?"

 

Rocky winced and nodded.

 

"Ooh, remember the fishing fiasco?" Bin interjected, bursting out in laughter.

 

Rocky groaned and growled, "Enough already hyung!"

 

Bin raised his hands in surrender, "We're just telling you what we observed."

 

"Now go and makeup with Sanha before he might do something rash," just as Eunwoo says this, the three of them glanced as the door to MJ, Sanha and Rocky's room opened and a blankfaced Sanha emerged with a bag slung over his shoulder, and he was walking determinedly to the front door.

 

Rocky seeing this, panicked and immediately leapt up, "Sanha wait!"

 

Bin and Eunwoo busted out laughing as the two youngest left the dorm with the door slamming closed behind them, with Rocky's frantic calls for Sanha echoing.

 

"So glad we never had that problem, huh babe?" Eunwoo says in between fits of laughter.

 

"Yup!" Bin giggled in response.

 

 

\--------------------------

 

 

 _So much for no jealousy problems_ , Eunwoo growled in his head.

 

See, let it be known to everyone how much Eunwoo hated the emotion of jealousy. He finds it hilarious to see it so apparent on Sanha's face, every time someone else touches Rocky or takes up Rocky's time. He also doesn't ever feel like he and Bin would ever have that problem, because honestly, jealousy is for people with trust issues. Not that he was saying Sanha had one, maybe he did, may he doesn't, but either way, jealousy is an emotion that is a waste for feeling.

 

But damn if Eunwoo isn't writhing in jealousy right then.

 

A week after Sanha and Rocky's display, Bin had asked him to go to some cafe with him, and Jin Jin hearing this, had tagged along which meant MJ came as well–the two youngest spending their own time at a date. What he didn't expect was for SeungWu to be present as well ("Oh, I invited him over so we can read through our scripts for our drama," Bin had oh so nicely said with a bright grin) and Eunwoo didn't know if he like it or not.

 

When Bin bursted out in laughter at what Seungwu just said, he decided he didn't like it at all.

 

Eunwoo of course didn't hate Seungwu perse, he just didn't like how his boyfriend seemed to forget his existence as soon as Seungwu arrived. Of course, if Eunwoo was thinking clearly, he knew that Bin's purpose was to practice his acting with Seungwu, but his irrational side in him screamed that Bin could have done it with Eunwoo instead, it's not like he wasn't an actor for goodness sakes! In fact, he had a drama coming up too.

 

Eunwoo slurped his iced coffee, his third one he believed, before realizing he was drinking nothing but air.

 

"Ya, Eunwoo-ssi, thirsty much?" MJ piped up from his left, cackling with Jin Jin. Hearing the commotion, Bin and Seungwu looked his way too, Bin looking at his boyfriend in question.

 

"No." He stood up abruptly, shocking the table in silence. He looked at everyone, and bowed apologetically (though he knew it looked as fake as he felt doing it), "I'm leaving."

 

As Eunwoo walked the way home, needing to cool down, he gritted his teeth to realize Bin didn't even come after him.

 

 _No matter, let him enjoy Seungwu's presence, for all I care_. Eunwoo thought, as he stomped away.

 

 

\----------------------

 

When Moon Bin had laughed at the way the two maknaes were fighting, giggling at Sanha's jealousy, he never really thought he would be in Sanha's boat. _So this is what Sanha felt._ When he found it funny to find Rocky's clueless face at the revelation of Sanha's hidden feelings of jealousy, he didn't think his own boyfriend would be as clueless as a rock (pun intended).

 

Bin knew Eunwoo would be really busy this coming months, since he would be busy himself with his own drama plus the member's joint schedules for their Japanese album promotions and their world concert tour. So he knew their time spent together would be less and they try to fit as much of each other as possible. But Bin thought Eunwoo would feel the same, but clearly not.

 

"I'm sorry, Binnie, but Doyeon need help for her drama, and I couldn't say no since I did promise her I would help her when she needed it," Eunwoo had said before he left with Doyeon to a practice room in their Fantagio building.

 

They were only supposed to stay in for a couple of hours for their last rehearsal practice when Doyeon had seen them resting after the last one. Doyeon had been one of their friends since she was also signed under Fantagio. They never see each other often, but sometimes Eunwoo does because they would often meet at shooting places, or like the present, in the Fantagio company when their practice/classes overlap. Bin wasn't really mad, since Doyeon was their friend and dongsaeng, but Eunwoo could have at least be courteous and not help her during their supposed 'date'.

 

The feeling of jealousy was too much to bear and so Bin spent what was supposed to be their date night, dancing his jealousy away–practicing the new dance and choreo he and Rocky had made. Before he knew it, it was already nine in the evening.

 

 _So much for a 'couple' of hours_. Bin grumbled in his head as he went to pick up his bag. He left the dance room and went down a floor where Eunwoo and Doyeon must have stayed in. Since Eunwoo hadn't stopped by, that meant they were probably still there.

 

The door to the room was wide open and he could see Eunwoo and Doyeon in the center of the room with no scripts in sight. Their heads were down and they were standing close. Bin was about to walk in and announce his presence when he saw Eunwoo's hand reaching up to cup Doyeon's cheek. He felt his stomach tighten at the sight and he didn't know what to feel when he heard Eunwoo's words.

 

"Will you go out with me?" The words had echoes in Bin's ear that he didn't notice the grip he had on his bag slackened, and it fell with a thump, startling the two.

 

Both Eunwoo and Doyeon's heads snapped up towards the door where Bin was. When Eunwoo saw Bin, his eyes widened, which confirmed Bin's worries. Before Eunwoo could say anything, Bin ran away as fast as he could, using the stairs and leaving the building as soon as possible. It was a good thing he was a fast runner.

 

As soon as Bin's foot hit the path outside the building, he bolted for the bus stop, conveniently seeing a bus just arriving. He hopped on the bus and by the time he looked out the window, he saw Eunwoo coming out of the building, swinging his head left and right, looking for him.

 

Bin didn't want to believe it, but maybe Eunwoo was cheating on him. Maybe all those times meeting Doyeon for helping might actually dates.

 

Bin's rational side told him, Eunwoo would never do that to him, but his insecurities and jealousy were blinding him that all he could do was stare out the window of the bus as he tried to regain his composure. He didn't even know if he rode the right bus, because all he wanted to do was get as far away as possible from one Lee Dongmin.

 

\--

 

It was probably 2 hours or so later that Bin arrived at their dorm. He didn't know whether he wanted to go in or not. After deciding, he turned back around and headed to the nearest park. He knew Eunwoo would be waiting for him, and he was sure there would be a screaming match if he knew himself and he didn't want the others to wake from their much needed rest. He was still high on emotions and he didn't know what he would do.

 

He dropped down on a bench and rubbed his eyes. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He was so tired.

 

"I knew you'd be here."

 

He leapt up, startled, his eyes landing on Eunwoo's, standing across from him. He was about to get up, when Eunwoo's words stopped him.

 

"Don't run away please? Can we just talk?"

 

He seemed to mull it over. After a few seconds, he nodded.

 

"It's not what it looked like."

 

Bin scoffed and turned his head to the side.

 

"Seriously, Bin."

 

He scoffed again, and from what he could see from his peripheral vision, Eunwoo had a hand on his hip and was looking quite frustrated.

 

"If you just stop being childish, you'd be able to see that!" Eunwoo shouted, then he seemed to be shocked by his own words.

 

Bin looked at Eunwoo in surprise, his brow furrowed. "Excuse me?!"

 

Eunwoo was about to apologize but Bin didn't let him. "Well I'm sorry ifI was being FUCKING CHILDISH AND THAT MY BOYFRIEND WAS CHEATING!" Bin yelled.

 

He was glad the park was empty at this time of night.

 

'I WASN'T FUCKING CHEATING!"

 

"WHAT WAS THAT THEN HUH?"

 

"IT WAS NOT CHEATING! I WAS HELPING HER!"

 

"BY ASKING HER OUT?!'

 

'YES! I MEAN-"

 

"SO YOU ARE?!"

 

"NO, NO NO, no, Bin, are you crying?! DON'T CRY!"

 

"STOP YELLING AT ME THEN!" Bin shouted as more tears escaped from his eyes.

 

Eunwoo at this point was panicking. This was not what he had planned when he went to confront Bin. He was always weak for Bin's tears, and he immediately rushed over his boyfriend, wiping away his tears.

 

"Shhh, I'm sorry, okay?" He soothed, hugging Bin to his chest.

 

Bin didn't even try to resist and he just bawled over crying. Eunwoo kept rubbing his hand up and down his boyfriend's back, trying to will him from crying any more tears.

 

After a while, Bin seemed to calm down, when Eunwoo sensed this, he pulled away gently, and wiped the remaining tears off of Bin's face.

 

"I'm sorry you thought I cheated on you," Eunwoo started, while Bin slowly shook his head. Eunwoo ignored this and continued, "We were honestly just practicing her lines, and that was one of the lines her co-star needed to say and since I was practicing with her, I said those instead and then you came right in."

 

Bin knocked his head on Eunwoo's chest, "I'm so stupid."

 

Eunwoo chuckled lightly, "No, you're not. If that was me, I would probably react the same way. We sounded too real, especially since it was just us two in the room."

 

Bin nodded in agreement, Eunwoo chuckling again. He lifted Bin's head, "Do you believe me?"

 

"Yes," Bin said. "I'm sorry I accused you of cheating. I know you would never do that to me, but I guess Iwastoojealoustothinkclearly." He mumbled the last words before hiding his face in Eunwoo's chest again.

 

Eunwoo laughed before he tried picking Bin's head away from his chest, "Baby, what did you say?"

 

Bin huffed before pulling away slightly and said, "I was just too jealous okay?!" Then he mushed his face back in Eunwoo's chest in embarrassment.

 

Eunwoo smiled before running a hand through Bin's hair. "Binnie, jealous? Are pigs flying?"

 

"Shut up!" Bin whined.

 

Eunwoo laughed, "Alright, now can we go home? It's getting chilly."

 

As he said this, Bin shivered as a breeze flew by them so he nodded his acquiesce.

 

So they got up and walked the distance towards their dorm, Eunwoo's arm draped around Bin's shoulders, pulling him close as they closed the distance.

 

By the time they reached home, Bin's tears had dried and they were smiling. Bin was about to bid Eunwoo goodnight but Eunwoo beat him to it.

 

"Stay with me tonight?"

 

Bin grinned and nodded, talking Eunwoo's hand as they tiptoed across the hall towards Eunwoo's single room, careful not to make any noise that might wake the others up.

 

As soon as they entered, Eunwoo pulled Bin to him, burying his head in Bin's neck.

 

"You have no idea how worried I was when you ran off and wasn't home when I drove back."

 

Bin felt guilty at that, knowing Eunwoo must have felt frightened at not seeing Bin at the dorm, "I'm sorry."

 

Eunwoo shook his head and just hugged Bin tighter. Bin returned the hug and buried his nose in Eunwoo's shoulder, smelling the familiar 'unscented' smell of Eunwoo that he would know anywhere. They basked in the silence for a few moments, before Eunwoo pulled away.

 

"Let's go sleep, we have some schedules tomorrow."

 

Bin nodded and they separated to change into some comfy clothes. He went straight to Eunwoo's closet and dug around to find a sweater and some sweats. When he did, he took his shirt and pants off, not caring that he could feel Eunwoo staring (he'd seen him in less), and slipped into the chosen clothes.

 

He turned back to see Eunwoo already in his pajamas and was slipping inside his covers. He padded over to the light switch to turn it off and followed Eunwoo in his bed.

 

Once he got comfy, he draped himself over Eunwoo and rested his head on Eunwoo's shoulder, while the latter welcomed it and pulled him flush against his body.

 

"You know," Eunwoo said seconds later, running a hand in Bin's hair as he did so, "you weren't the only one who got jealous."

 

"Hmm?" Bin hummed in question, eyes closed and savoring the soft strokes of Eunwoo's hands in his hair.

 

"I admit, I got jealous when we were at the cafe."

 

"Cafe?" Bin frowned, "but wha–" he stopped himself and opened his yes to look up at Eunwoo. "Seungwu really?"

 

Eunwoo flushed in embarrassment, "I got so jealous that you were paying him more attention. That's why I left."

 

Bin burst into giggles, sitting up and looking down at Eunwoo, "Really?"

 

Eunwoo covered his face, "Yes, so stop feeling bad, and can we agree never to speak of this again?"

 

"Hmm, I don't know," Bin said and yelped when Eunwoo pulled him down and began tickling him.

 

Bin gasped as he squirmed away from Eunwoo, before gaining the upper hand and tickling the very very ticklish Eunwoo instead.

 

"OKAY! Yield!" Eunwoo yelped out, and breathed harshly as Bin stopped.

 

Bin shook his head at Eunwoo, before he was again pulled down, this time to straddle Eunwoo's stomach. Eunwoo stared up at him and smiled at him softly, breath coming out in pants, still reeling from the tickle he received.

 

"I love you."

 

Bin smiled and leaned down, close enough for their lips to touch, "I know." Then he pressed their lips together for a sweet kiss, before pulling away and laying back down. Eunwoo covered them properly underneath the blankets.

 

"Night, Binnie," Eunwoo whispered.

 

Bin draped his arm over Eunwoo's stomach, as Eunwoo turned to be the little spoon. He pressed a kiss on Eunwoo's exposed neck before whispering the words, "Love you, night night."

 

 

As they both slept that night, they couldn't help but think, that sometimes, they weren't the most level-headed people in their group after all. And that was fine, it was what made them normal.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun and I had to search up some stuff bc tbh I didn't know who doyeon or seungwu was before this lol
> 
> hope you like this wujujusnji!! (also can you tell me a name I can call you? lol)


End file.
